Lalka (Prus)/Tom I/Rozdział XII
Wokulski powoli otwierał list pani Meliton przypominając sobie niedawne wypadki. Zdawało się mu, że w nieoświetlonej części gabinetu jeszcze widzi ciemną gęstwinę łazienkowskich drzew, niewyraźne sylwetki obdartusów, którzy mu zastąpili drogę, a później wzgórek ze studnią, gdzie Ochocki zwierzał mu się ze swych pomysłów. Lecz gdy spojrzał na światło, mgliste obrazy znikały. Widział lampę z zielonym daszkiem, stos papierów, brązy stojące na biurku i chwilami myślał, że Ochocki ze swymi machinami latającymi i jego własna rozpacz były tylko snem. "Co on za geniusz? — mówił do siebie Wokulski — to zwyczajny marzyciel!... I panna Izabela taka sama kobieta jak inne... Wyjdzie za mnie — dobrze; nie wyjdzie — to przecież nie umrę." Rozłożył list i czytał: "Panie! Ważna wiadomość: za kilka dni Łęckim sprzedają kamienicę, a jedynym kupcem będzie baronowa Krzeszowska, ich kuzynka i nieprzyjaciółka. Wiem z pewnością, że zapłaci za dom tylko sześćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli; a w takim razie resztka posagu panny Izabeli, w kwocie trzydziestu tysięcy rubli, przepadnie. Chwila jest bardzo pomyślna, gdyż panna Izabela, postawiona między biedą a wyjściem za marszałka, chętnie zgodzi się na każdą inną kombinację. Domyślam się, że tym razem nie postąpisz Pan z nastręczającą się okazją jak z wekslami Łęckiego, które podarłeś w moich oczach. Pamiętaj Pan: kobiety tak lubią być ściskane, że dla spotęgowania efektu trzeba je niekiedy przydeptać nogą. Im zrobisz Pan to bezwzględniej, tym pewniej cię pokocha. Pamiętaj Pan !... Zresztą możesz Pan sprawić Beli małą przyjemność. Baron Krzeszowski przyciśnięty potrzebą sprzedał własnej żonie swoją ulubioną klacz, która w tych dniach ma się ścigać i na którą wiele rachował. O ile znam stosunki, Bela byłaby szczerze kontenta, gdyby ani baron, ani jego żona nie posiadali tej klaczy w dniu wyścigów. Baron byłby zawstydzony, że sprzedał klacz, a baronowa — zrozpaczona, gdyby klacz wygrawszy, komu innemu przyniosła zysk. Bardzo subtelne są te wielkoświatowe komeraże, ale spróbuj je Pan zużytkować. Okazja zaś nastręcza się, gdyż o ilem słyszała, niejaki Maruszewicz, przyjaciel obojga Krzeszowskich, ma Panu zaproponować kupno tej klaczy. Pamiętaj Pan, że kobiety są niewolnicami tylko tych, którzy potrafią je mocno trzymać i dogadzać ich kaprysom. Doprawdy, zaczynam wierzyć, że urodziłeś się Pan pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą. Szczerze życzliwa A.M." Wokulski głęboko odetchnął; obie wiadomości były ważne. Drugi raz przeczytał list, podziwiając szorstki styl pani Meliton i uśmiechając się przy uwagach, jakie robiła nad swoją płcią. Mocno trzymać ludzi czy okoliczności to leżało w naturze Wokulskiego; wszystko i wszystkich chwytałby za kark, wyjąwszy — pannę Izabelę. Ona jedna była istotą, której wobec siebie chciał zostawić absolutną wolność, jeżeli nie panowanie. Mimo woli spojrzał na bok; służący stał przy drzwiach. — Idź spać – rzekł. — Zaraz pójdę, tylko był tu jeszcze pan — odparł służący. — Jaki pan? — Zostawił bilet, leży na biurku. Na biurku leżał bilet Maruszewicza. — Aha!... Cóż ten pan mówił? — On niby, żeby tak, to nic nie mówił. Tylko pytał się: kiedy pan jest w domu? A ja powiedziałem: koło dziesiąty ż rana, i wtedy on powiedział, że przyjdzie jutro o dziesiąty, ino na minutkę. — Dobrze, dobranoc ci! — Upadam do nóg, proszę łaski pana. Służący wyszedł, Wokulski czuł się zupełnie otrzeźwionym. Ochocki i jego latające maszyny zmalały mu w oczach. Miał znowu energię jak wówczas, kiedy wyjeżdżał do Bułgarii. Wtedy szedł po majątek, a dziś ma okazję rzucić jego część dla panny Izabeli. Kłuły go wyrazy listu pani Meliton: "postawiona między biedą i wyjściem za marszałka...'' Otóż ona nigdy nie znajdzie się w tym położeniu... A wydźwignie ją nie jakiś tam Ochocki, za pomocą swojej maszyny, ale on... Czuł w sobie taką siłę, iż gdyby w tej chwili sufit z dwoma piętrami spadł mu na głowę, chyba utrzymałby go. Wydobył z biurka swój notatnik i począł rachować: "Klacz wyścigowa — głupstwo... Wydam najwyżej tysiąc rubli, z których wróci się przynajmniej część... Dom rs. 60 000, posag panny Izabeli rs. 30 000, razem rs. 90 000. Bagatela... prawie trzecia część mego majątku... W każdym razie za dom wróci mi się ze 60 000 albo i więcej... No!... trzeba skłonić Łęckiego, ażeby te 30 000 mnie powierzył, będę mu płacił 5 000 rubli rocznie jako dywidendę... Chyba im wystarczy?... Konia oddam berejterowi, niech on zajmie się puszczeniem go na wyścigi... O dziesiątej będzie u mnie Maruszewicz, o jedenastej pojadę do adwokata... Pieniądze dostanę na ósmy procent — 7200 rubli rocznie; a że mam na pewno piętnaście procent... No i dom coś przynosi... A co powiedzą moi wspólnicy?... Ach, dużo mnie to obchodzi!... Mam 45 000 rubli rocznie, ubędzie 12—13 000 rubli, zostanie 32 000 rubli... Żona moja nudzić by się nie powinna... W ciągu roku wycofam się z tej kamienicy, choćby ze stratą 30 000 rubli... Wreszcie to nie jest strata, to jej posag..." Północ. Wokulski zaczął się rozbierać. Pod wpływem jasno określonego celu uspokoiły się rozstrojone nerwy. Zgasił światło, położył się i patrząc na firanki, którymi bujał wiatr wpadający przez otwarte okno, zasnął jak kamień. Wstał o siódmej rano tak rześki i wesoły, że zwróciło to uwagę służącego, który zaczął kręcić się po pokoju. — Czegóż to chcesz? — zapytał Wokulski. — Ja nicz. Ino, proszę pana, stróż chce, ale nie śmie prosić, żeby pan pofatygował się i potrzymał mu dziecko do krztu. — A a a!... A pytał się, czy ja chcę, ażeby on miał dziecko? — Nie pytał się, bo pan był wtedy na wojnie. — No dobrze. Będę jego kumem. — To może by mnie pan teraż podarował stary szurdut, bo jakże ja będę na krzcinach?... — Dobrze, weź ten surdut. — A reperaczyja?... — O, głupi jesteś, nie nudź mnie... Każ zreperować, choć nie wiem co... — Bo ja chciałbym, proszę pana, akszamitny kołmirz. — Przyszyj sobie aksamitny kołnierz i idź do diabła. — Czałkiem beż potrzeby gniewa się pan, bo przecie to dla pańszkiego honoru, nie dla mego — odparł służący i wychodząc trzasnął drzwiami. Czuł, że jego pan jest w wyjątkowo dobrym usposobieniu. Ubrawszy się, Wokulski usiadł do rachunków, pijąc przy tym czystą herbatę. Po ukończeniu ich napisał depeszę do Moskwy o asygnację na sto tysięcy rubli i drugą do ajenta w Wiedniu, ażeby wstrzymał pewne obstalunki. Na kilka minut przed dziesiątą wszedł Maruszewicz. Młody człowiek wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zniszczonym i onieśmielonym aniżeli wczoraj. — Pozwoli pan — odezwał się Maruszewicz po kilku słowach powitania — że od razu położę karty na stół... Chodzi o oryginalną propozycję... — Słucham najoryginalniejszej... — Pani baronowa Krzeszowska (jestem przyjacielem obojga baronostwa) — mówił zniszczony młodzieniec — pragnie zbyć klacz wyścigową, Zaraz pomyślałem, że pan przy swoich stosunkach może życzyłby sobie posiadać podobnego konia... Jest ogromna szansa wygranej, gdyż biegają prócz niej w wyścigu tylko dwa konie, znacznie słabsze... — Dlaczegóż pani baronowa sama nie puszcza tej klaczy? — Ona?... Ona jest śmiertelną nieprzyjaciółką wyścigów! — Po cóż więc kupiła klacz wyścigową? — Dla dwu przyczyn — odparł młody człowiek. — Naprzód baron, potrzebując pieniędzy na pokrycie długu honorowego, oświadczył, że zastrzeli się, jeżeli nie dostanie ośmiuset rubli, choćby za swoją ukochaną klacz, a po wtóre, baronowa nie życzy sobie, aby jej mąż przyjmował udział w wyścigach. Więc kupiła klacz, ale dziś biedaczka choruje ze wstydu i rozpaczy i chciałaby pozbyć się jej za jakąkolwiek bądź cenę. — Mianowicie? — Osiemset rubli — odparł młody człowiek, spuszczając oczy. — Gdzie jest koń? — W maneżu Millera. — A dokumenta? — Oto są — odpowiedział już weselej młody człowiek wydobywając paczkę papierów z bocznej kieszeni surduta. — Możemy zaraz skończyć? — spytał Wokulski przeglądając papiery. — Natychmiast. — Po obiedzie pójdziemy obejrzeć konia? — O, naturalnie... — Niech pan pisze kwit — rzekł Wokulski i wydobył pieniądze z biurka. — Na ośmset?... naturalnie!... — mówił młody człowiek. Szybko wziął papier i pióro i zaczął pisać. Wokulski zauważył, że młodzieńcowi trochę drżały ręce i twarz mu się mieniła. Kwit był napisany według wszelkich form. Wokulski położył osiem sturublówek i schował papiery. W chwilę później młody człowiek, ciągle zmieszany, opuścił gabinet; zbiegając zaś ze schodów, myślał: "Podły jestem, tak, podły... Ale ostatecznie za kilka dni zwrócę babie dwieście rubli i powiem, że dołożył je Wokulski poznawszy bliżej zalety konia. Oni przecież nie zetkną się, ani baron z żoną, ani ten... kupczyk z nimi... Kwit kazał sobie pisać... wyborny!... Jak to znać geszefciarza i parweniusza... O! strasznie jestem ukarany za moją lekkomyślność..." O jedenastej Wokulski wyszedł na ulicę z zamiarem udania się do adwokata. Ledwie jednak stanął przed bramą, wnet trzej dorożkarze na widok jasnego paltota i białego kapelusza współcześnie zacięli konie. Jeden wjechał drugiemu dyszlem w otwarty powóz, trzeci zaś chcąc ich wyminąć o mało nie rozbił tragarza niosącego ciężką szafę. Wszczął się hałas, bitwa na baty, świstanie policjantów, zbiegowisko i w rezultacie — dwaj najgorętsi dorożkarze sami siebie własnymi powozami odwieźli do cyrkułu. "Zła wróżba — pomyślał Wokulski i nagle uderzył się w czoło. — Pyszny interes! — mówił sobie — idę do adwokata, ażeby mi kupił dom, a nie wiem, ani jak dom wygląda, ani nawet gdzie leży." Wrócił na powrót do swego mieszkania i w kapeluszu na głowie, z laską pod pachą, począł przerzucać kalendarz. Szczęściem słyszał, że dom Łęckich znajduje się gdzieś w okolicach Alei Jerozolimskiej; pomimo to upłynęło kilka minut, nim odszukał ulicę i numer. "Ładnie bym się zarekomendował adwokatowi! — myślał schodząc ze schodów. — Jednego dnia namawiam ludzi, aby mi powierzyli kapitały, a drugiego kupuję kota w worku. Naturalnie, że od razu skompromitowałbym albo siebie, albo... pannę Izabelę." Skoczył w przejeżdżającą dorożkę i kazał skręcić ku Alei Jerozolimskiej. Na rogu wysiadł i poszedł piechotą w jedną z poprzecznych ulic. Dzień był piękny, niebo prawie bez obłoku, bruk bez kurzu. Okna domów pootwierane, niektóre dopiero myto; figlarny wiatr miotał spódnicami pokojówek; przy czym można było spostrzec, że warszawska służba łatwiej odważa. się myć okna na trzecim piętrze aniżeli własne nogi. z wielu mieszkań odzywały się fortepiany, z wielu podwórek katarynki albo monotonne nawoływania piaskarzy, szczotkarzy, tandeciarzy i im podobnych przedsiębiorców. Tu i ówdzie pod bramą ziewał stróż odziany w niebieską bluzę; kilka psów goniło się po ulicy, którą nikt nie przejeżdżał; małe dzieci bawiły się odzieraniem kory z młodych kasztanów, którym jeszcze nie zdążyły pociemnieć jasnozielone liście. W ogóle ulica przedstawiała się czysto, spokojnie i wesoło. Na drugim jej końcu widać nawet było odrobinę horyzontu i kępę drzew; lecz wiejski ten pejzaż, niestosowny dla Warszawy, zasłaniano teraz rusztowaniami i ścianą z cegły. Idąc prawym chodnikiem dostrzegł Wokulski na lewo, mniej więcej w połowie ulicy, dom niezwykle żółtej barwy. Warszawa posiada bardzo wiele żółtych domów; jest to chyba najżółciejsze miasto pod słońcem. Ta jednak kamienica wydawała się żółciejszą od innych i na wystawie przedmiotów żółtych (jakiej zapewne doczekamy się kiedyś) otrzymałaby pierwszą nagrodę. Podszedłszy bliżej Wokulski przekonał się, że nie tylko on zwrócił uwagę na szczególną kamienicę, nawet psy, częściej tu niż na jakimkolwiek innym murze, składały wizytowe bilety. "Do licha! — szepnął — zdaje mi się, że to właśnie jest ów dom... Istotnie, była to kamienica Łęckich, Zaczął się przypatrywać. Dom był trzypiętrowy; miał parę żelaznych balkonów i każde piętro zbudowane w innym stylu. Za to w architekturze bramy panował tylko jeden motyw, mianowicie: wachlarz. Górna część wrót miała formę rozłożonego wachlarza, którym mogłaby się chłodzić przedpotopowa olbrzymka. Na obu skrzydłach bramy były wyrzeźbione ogromne prostokąty, które w rogach również ozdobiono do połowy otwartymi wachlarzami. Najcenniejszym jednak upiększeniem bramy były umieszczone w pośrodku jej skrzydeł dwie rzeźby przedstawiające główki gwoździ, ale tak wielkich, jakby nimi była przytwierdzona brama do kamienicy, a kamienica do Warszawy. Prawdziwą osobliwość stanowiła sień wjazdowa posiadająca bardzo lichą podłogę, ale za to bardzo ładne krajobrazy na ścianach. Było tam tyle wzgórz, lasów, skał i potoków, że mieszkańcy domu śmiało mogli nie wyjeżdżać na letnie mieszkania. Podwórko, otoczone ze wszystkich stron trzypiętrowymi oficynami, wyglądało jak dno obszernej studni, napełnionej wonnym powietrzem. W każdym rogu były drzwi, a w jednym aż dwoje drzwi; pod oknem mieszkania stróża znajdował się śmietnik i wodociąg. Wokulski mimochodem spojrzał w klatkę głównych schodów, do których prowadziły szklane drzwi. Schody zdawały się być mocno brudnymi; za to obok znajdowała się nisza, a w niej — nimfa z dzbankiem nad głową i utrąconym nosem. Ponieważ dzbanek miał zabarwienie amarantowe, twarz nimfy żółte, piersi zielone, a nogi niebieskie, można było odgadnąć, że nimfa stoi naprzeciw okna posiadającego kolorowe szyby. "No, tak!..." — mruknął Wokulski tonem, który nie zdradzał zbyt wielkiego zachwytu. W tej chwili z prawej oficyny wyszła piękna kobieta z małą dziewczynką: — Teraz, proszę mamy, pójdziemy do ogrodu? — pytało dziecko. — Nie, kochanie. Teraz pójdziemy do sklepu, a do ogrodu po obiedzie — odpowiedziała pani bardzo przyjemnym głosem. Była to wysoka szatynka z szarymi oczami, o klasycznych rysach. Spojrzeli na siebie oboje z Wokulskim i — dama zarumieniła się. "Skąd ja ją znam?" — pomyślał Wokulski wychodząc z bramy na ulicę. Dama obejrzała się, lecz spostrzegłszy go odwróciła głowę. "Tak — myślał — widziałem ją w kwietniu na grobach, a później w sklepie. Nawet Rzecki zwracał mi na nią uwagę i mówił, że ma śliczne nogi. Istotnie ładne." Cofnął się znowu w bramę i począł czytać spis mieszkańców. "Co?... Baronowa Krzeszowska na drugim piętrze!... Co?... co?... Maruszewicz w lewej oficynie na pierwszym?... Szczególny zbieg okoliczności. Trzecie piętro od frontu studenci... Ale kto może być ta piękność? Prawa oficyna, pierwsze piętro — Jadwiga Misiewicz, emerytka, i Helena Stawska z córeczką. Z pewnością ona." Wszedł na podwórko i oglądał się. Prawie wszystkie okna były otwarte. W tylnej oficynie na dole była pralnia zatytułowana paryską; na trzecim piętrze było słychać kucie szewskiego młotka, poniżej na gzemsie gruchało parę gołębi, a na drugim piętrze tej samej oficyny od kilku minut rozlegały się miarowe dźwięki fortepianu i krzykliwy sopran śpiewający gamę. — A!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... Wysoko nad sobą, na trzecim piętrze, Wokulski usłyszał silny bas męski, który mówił: — O! znowu zażyła kussiny... Już z niej wyłazi soliter... Marysiu!... chodź no do nas... Jednocześnie z okna na drugim piętrze wychyliła się głowa kobiety wołającej: — Marysiu!... wracaj mi zaraz do domu... Marysiu!... "Słowo daję, że to pani Krzeszowska" — szepnął Wokulski. W tej chwili usłyszał charakterystyczny szelest: z trzeciego piętra padł strumień wody, trafił na wychyloną głowę pani Krzeszowskiej i rozprysnął się po podwórku. — Marysiu!... chodź do nas... — wołał bas. — Nikczemnicy!... — odpowiedziała pani Krzeszowska odwracając twarz w górę. — Socjaliści!... nihil... Nowy strumień wody lunął z trzeciego piętra i zatamował jej mowę. Zarazem wychylił się stamtąd młody człowiek z czarnym zarostem i zobaczywszy cofającą się fizjognomią pani Krzeszowskiej zawołał pięknym basem: — Ach, to pani dobrodziejka!... Bardzo przepraszam... Odpowiedział mu z mieszkania pani Krzeszowskiej spazmatyczny płacz niewieści: — O, ja nieszczęśliwa!... Przysięgnę, że to on, nikczemnik, nasadził na mnie tych bandytów... Wywdzięcza mi się, żem go wydobyła z nędzy!... Żem kupiła jego konia!... Tymczasem na dole praczki prały bieliznę, na trzecim piętrze szewc kuł, a na drugim w tylnej oficynie dźwięczał fortepian i rozlegała się wrzaskliwa gama: — A!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... a!... "Wesoły dom, nie ma co... — szepnął Wokulski otrzepując krople wody, które mu spadły na rękaw. Wyszedł z podwórza na ulicę i jeszcze raz obejrzawszy nieruchomość, której miał zostać panem, skręcił w Aleję Jerozolimską. Tu wziął dorożkę i pojechał do adwokata. W przedpokoju adwokata zastał paru obdartych Żydków i starą kobietę w chustce na głowie. Przez otwarte drzwi na lewo widać było szafy zapełnione aktami, trzech dependentów szybko piszących i kilku gości z waszecia, z których jeden miał fizjognomię kryminalną, a reszta — bardzo znudzone. Stary lokaj z siwymi wąsami i podejrzliwym wejrzeniem zdjął z Wokulskiego palto i zapytał: — Wielmożny pan na dłuższy interes? — Na krótszy. Wprowadził Wokulskiego do sali na prawo. — Jak mam zameldować? Wokulski podał bilet i został sam. W sali były sprzęty kryte amarantowym utrechtem jak w wagonach pierwszej klasy — kilka ozdobnych szaf z pięknie oprawnymi książkami, które tak wyglądały, jakby ich nigdy nie czytano — na stole zaś parę ilustracyj i albumów, które, zdaje się, oglądali wszyscy. W jednym rogu sali stał gipsowy posąg bogini Temidy z mosiężnymi wagami i brudnymi kolanami. — Pan mecenas prosi!... — odezwał się służący przez uchylone drzwi. Gabinet znakomitego adwokata miał sprzęty kryte brązową skórą, w oknach brązowego koloru firanki, a na ściennych obiciach brązowe desenie. Sam gospodarz odziany był w brązowy surdut i trzymał w ręku bardzo długi cybuch, u góry zakończony funtowym bursztynem i piórkiem. — Byłem pewny, że dziś powitam szanownego pana u siebie — rzekł adwokat, podsuwając Wokulskiemu fotel na kółkach i prostując nogą dywan, który się nieco zmarszczył. — Jednym wyrazem — ciągnął adwokat — możemy rachować na jakieś trzysta tysięcy rubli udziałów w naszej spółce. A że do rejenta pójdziemy jak najrychlej i gotówkę ściągniemy co do grosza, w tym może pan rachować na mnie... Wszystko to mówił akcentując ważniejsze wyrazy, ściskał Wokulskiego za rękę i obserwował go spod oka. — A tak... spółka!... — powtórzył Wokulski usiadłszy na fotelu. — To rzecz tych panów, ile zbiorą gotówki. — No, zawsze kapitał... — wtrącił adwokat. — Mam go bez spółki. — Dowód zaufania... — Wystarcza mi własne. Adwokat umilkł i pośpiesznie zaczął ssać dym z piórka. — Mam prośbę do mecenasa — rzekł po chwili Wokulski. Adwokat utopił w nim spojrzenie, pragnąc odgadnąć: co to za prośba? Od natury jej bowiem zależał sposób słuchania. Widocznie jednak nie odkrył nic groźnego, gdyż jego fizjognomia przybrała wyraz poważnej, lecz serdecznej życzliwości. — Chcę kupić kamienicę — ciągnął Wokulski. — Już?... — spytał mecenas podnosząc brwi i schylając głowę — Winszuję, bardzo winszuję... Dom handlowy nie na próżno nazywa się d o m e m... Kamienica dla kupca jest jak strzemię dla jeźdźca; pewniej siedzi na interesach. Handel nie oparty na tak realnej podstawie, jaką jest d o m, jest tylko kramarstwem. O jakąż to chodzi kamienicę, jeżeli szanowny pan raczysz mnie już zaszczycać swoim zaufaniem? — Ma być w tych dniach licytowany dom pana Łęckiego... — Znam — przerwał adwokat. — Mury wcale dobre, rzeczy drewniane należałoby stopniowo zmienić, w rezerwie ogród... Licytuje baronowa Krzeszowska do sześćdziesięciu tysięcy rubli, konkurentów zapewne nie będzie, kupimy najwyżej za sześćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli. — Choćby za dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy a nawet i więcej — wtrącił Wokulski. — Po co?... — skoczył na fotelu adwokat. — Baronowa poza sześćdziesiąt tysięcy nie wyjdzie, domów nikt dziś nie kupuje... Wcale dobry interes... — Dla mnie będzie dobrym nawet za dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy. — Ale lepszym za sześćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy... — Nie chcę obdzierać mego przyszłego wspólnika. — Wspólnika?... — zawołał adwokat. — Ależ szanowny pan Łęcki jest stanowczym bankrutem; po prostu skrzywdziłbyś go pan, naddając mu jakieś kilka tysięcy rubli. Znam pogląd jego siostry; hrabiny, na tę sprawę... W chwili gdy pan Łęcki zostanie bez grosza przy duszy, jego urocza córka, którą wszyscy uwielbiamy, wyjdzie za barona albo marszałka... Oczy Wokulskiego tak dziko błysnęły, że adwokat umilkł. Przypatrywał mu się, rozmyślał... Nagle uderzył się ręką w czoło. — Szanowny pan — rzekł — jesteś zdecydowany dać dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli za tę ruderę?... — Tak — odparł głucho Wokulski. — Sześćdziesiąt od dziewięćdziesięciu... posag panny Izabeli... — mruknął adwokat. — Aha!... Fizjognomia i cała postawa jego zmieniła się do niepoznania. Pociągnał z wielkiego bursztynu ogromny kłąb dymu, rozparł się na fotelu i trzęsąc ręką w stronę Wokulskiego mówił: — Rozumiemy się, panie Wokulski. Wyznam ci, że jeszcze przed pięcioma minutami podejrzewałem cię, sam nie wiem o co, bo interesa twoje są czyste. Ale w tej chwili, wierz mi, masz we mnie tylko człowieka życzliwego i... sprzymierzeńca... — Teraz ja pana nie rozumiem — szepnął, spuszczając oczy Wokulski. Adwokatowi na policzkach wystąpiły ceglaste rumieńce. Zadzwonił — wszedł służący. — Nie wpuszczać tu nikogo, dopóki nie zawołam – rzekł. — Słucham pana mecenasa — odparł markotny lokaj. Znowu zostali we dwu. — Panie... Stanisławie — zaczął adwokat. — Pan wie, co to jest nasza arystokracja i jej dodatki?... Jest to parę tysięcy ludzi, którzy wysysają cały kraj, topią pieniądze za granicą, przywożą stamtąd najgorsze nałogi, zarażają nimi klasy średnie, niby to zdrowe, i — sami giną bez ratunku: ekonomicznie, fizjologicznie i moralnie Gdyby zmusić ich do pracy, gdyby skrzyżować z innymi warstwami, może... byłby z tego jaki pożytek, bo jużci są to organizacje subtelniejsze od naszych. Rozumie pan... skrzyżować, ale... nie wyrzucać na podtrzymanie ich trzydziestu tysięcy rubli. Otóż do skrzyżowania pomagam panu, ale do strwonienia trzydziestu tysięcy rubli – nie!... — Nic nie rozumiem pana — odparł cicho Wokulski. — Rozumiesz, tylko nie ufasz mi. Wielka to cnota nieufność, leczyć z niej pana nie będę. Tyle ci powiem: Łęcki — bankrut może zostać... krewnym nawet kupca, a tym bardziej kupca — szlachcica. Ale Łęcki z trzydziestoma tysiącami rubli w kieszeni!... — Panie mecenasie — przerwał Wokulski — czy zechce pan w moim imieniu stanąć do licytacji tego domu? — Stanę, lecz ponad to, co da pani Krzeszowska, postąpię najwyżej parę tysięcy. Wybacz pan, panie Wokulski, ale sam z sobą licytować się nie będę. — A jeżeli znajdzie się trzeci licytant? — Ha! w takim razie i jego zdystansuję, ażeby dogodzić pańskiemu kaprysowi. Wokulski wstał. — Dziękuję panu — rzekł — za parę słów szczerszych. Ma pan rację, ale i ja mam moje racje... Pieniądze przyniosę panu jutro; teraz do widzenia. — Żal mi pana — odpowiedział adwokat ściskając go za rękę. — Dlaczegóż to? — Dlatego, panie, że kto chce zdobyć, musi zwyciężyć, zdusić przeciwnika, nie zaś karmić go z własnej spiżarni. Popełniasz pan błąd, który cię raczej odsunie, aniżeli zbliży do celu. — Myli się pan. — Romantyk!... romantyk!... — powtarzał adwokat z uśmiechem. Wokulski wybiegł z domu adwokata i wsiadłszy w dorożkę kazał się wieźć w stronę ulicy Elektoralnej. Był zirytowany tym, że adwokat odkrył jego tajemnicę, i tym, że krytykował jego metodę postępowania. Naturalnie, że kto chce zdobyć, musi zdusić przeciwnika; ależ tu zdobyczą miała być panna Izabela!... Wysiadł przed niepozornym sklepikiem, nad którym wisiał czarny szyld z żółtawym napisem: "Kantor wekslu i loterii S. Szlangbauma." Sklep był otwarty; za kontuarem, obitym blachą i od publiczności oddzielonym drucianą siatką, siedział stary Żyd z łysą głową i siwą brodą, jakby przylepioną do "Kuriera". — Dzień dobry, panie Szlangbaum! — zawołał Wokulski. Żyd podniósł głowę i z czoła zsunął okulary na oczy. — Ach, to pan dobrodziej?... — odparł ściskając go za rękę. — Co to, czy już i pan potrzebuje pieniędzy?... — Nie — odpowiedział Wokulski rzucając się na wyplatane krzesło przed kontuarem. A ponieważ wstyd mu było od razu objaśnić, po co przyszedł, więc spytał: — Cóż słychać, panie Szlangbaum? — Źle! — odpowiedział starzec. — Na Żydów zaczyna się prześladowanie. Może to i dobrze. Jak nas będą kopać i pluć, i dręczyć, wtedy może upamiętają się i te młode Żydki, co jak mój Henryk poubierali się w surduty i nie zachowują swoje religie. — Kto was prześladuje! — odparł Wokulski. — Pan chce dowody?... — spytał Żyd. — Ma pan dowód w ten "Kurieru". Ja onegdaj posłałem do nich szaradę. Pan zgaduje szarady?... Posłałem taką: Pierwsze i drugie — to zwierz kopytkowy, Pierwsze i trzecie — ozdabia damskie głowy; Wszystkie razem na wojnie strasznie goni, Niech nas Pan Bóg od tego zabroni. Pan wie, co to?... Pierwsze i drugie — to jest: koza; pierwsze i trzecie — to jest koki, a wszystkie — to są: Kozaki. A pan wie, co oni mi odpisali?... Zaraz... Podniósł "Kurier" i czytał: — "Odpowiedzie od redakcje. Panu W. W. Encyklopedie większe Orgelbranda..." Nie to... "Panu Motylkowi. Frak kładzie się Nie to... A, jest!... "Panu S. Szlangbaumowi: Pańska szarada polityczna nie jest gramatyczna." — Proszę pana: co tu jest z polityki? Żebym ja napisał szarade o Dizraeli albo o Bismarck, to byłaby polityka, ale o Kozaki to przecie nie jest polityka, tylko wojskowość. — Ale gdzież w tym prześladowanie Żydów? — spytał Wokulski. — Zaraz powiem. Pan sam musiał bronić od prześladowcy mego Henryka; ja to wszystko wiem, choć nie on mi mówił. A teraz o szaradę. Jak ja pół roku temu odniosłem moją szaradę do pana Szymanowskiego, to on mnie powiedział: "Panie Szlangbaum, my te szarade drukować nie będziemy, ale ja panu radzę, co lepiej byś pan pisał szarade, aniżeli brał procentów." A ja mówię: "Panie redaktorze, jak mnie pan da tyle za szarady, co ja mam z procenty, to ja będę pisał." A pan Szymanowski na to: "My, panie Szlangbaum, nie mamy takie pieniądze, żeby za pańskie szarady płacić." To powiedział sam pan Szymanowski, słyszy pan? Nu, a oni mnie dzisiaj piszą w "Kurierku", że to niepolitycznie i niegramatycznie!... Jeszcze pół roku temu gadali inaczej. A co teraz drukują w gazety na Żydków!... Wokulski słuchał historii o prześladowaniu Żydów patrząc na ścianę, gdzie wisiała tabelka loteryjna, i bębniąc palcami w kontuar. Ale myślał o czym innym i wahał się. — Więc ciągle zajmujesz się szaradami, panie Szlangbaum?— spytał. Co to ja!... — odparł stary Żyd. — Ale ja, panie, mam po Henryku wnuczka, co mu dopiero dziewięć lat, i niech no pan słucha, jaki on do mnie w tamten tydzień list napisał. "Mój dziadku — on pisał, ten mały Michaś — ja potrzebuje takie szarade: Pierwsze znaczy dół, drugie – przeczenie. Wszystko razem kortowe odzienie. A jak dziadzio — on pisał, Michaś — zgadnie, to niech mi dziadzio przyszłe sześć rubli na ten kortowy interes." Ja się rozpłakałem, panie Wokulski, jakiem przeczytał. Bo ten pierwszy, dół, to znaczy: spód, a przeczenie to jest nie — a wszystkie razem to są spodnie. Ja się spłakałem, panie Wokulski, co takie mądre dziecko przez upartość Henryka chodzi bez spodnie. Ale ja mu odpisałem: "Mój kochaneczku. Bardzo jestem kontent, że ty od dziadusia nauczyłeś się układać szarady. Ale żebyś ty jeszcze nauczył się oszczędności, to ja tobie na te kortowe odzienie posyłam tylko cztery ruble. A jak ty się będziesz dobrze uczył, to ja tobie po wakacje sprawie takie szarade: Pierwsze znaczy po niemiecku usta, drugie godzina. Wszystkie kupuje się dziecku — jak do gimnazje chodzić zaczyna. To znaczy: mundur; pan od razu zgadł, panie Wokulski? — Więc i cała pańska rodzina bawi się szaradami? — wtrącił Wokulski. — Nie tylko moja — odpowiedział Szlangbaum. — U nas, panie, niby u Żydów, jak się młodzi zejdą, to oni nie zajmują się, jak u państwo, tańcami, komplementami, ubiorami, głupstwami, ale oni albo robią rachunki, albo oglądają uczone książki, jeden przed drugim zdaje egzamin albo rozwiązują sobie szarady, rebusy, szachowe zadanie. U nas ciągle jest zajęty rozum i dlatego Żydzi mają rozum, i dlatego, niech się pan nie obrazi, oni cały świat zawojują. U państwa wszystko się robi przez te sercowe gorączke i przez wojne, a u nas tylko przez mądrość i cierpliwość. Ostatnie wyrazy uderzyły Wokulskiego. On przecież zdobywał pannę Izabelę mądrością i cierpliwością... Jakaś otucha wstąpiła mu w serce, przestał wahać się i nagle rzekł: — Mam do pana prośbę, panie Szlangbaum... — Pańskie prośbe tyle znaczy dla mnie co rozkaz, panie Wokulski. — Chcę kupić dom Łęckiego... — Znam go. On pójdzie za sześćdziesiąt parę tysięcy. — Chcę, żeby poszedł za dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy, i potrzebuję kogoś, kto by licytował do tej sumy. Żyd szeroko otworzył oczy. — Jak to?... Pan chce zapłacić drożej o trzydzieści tysięcy rubli?... spytał. — Tak. — Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. Bo żeby panu dom sprzedawali, a Łęcki chciał jego kupić, wtedy pan miałby interes podbijać cenę. Ale jak pan kupuje, to pan ma interes zniżyć wartość... — Mam interes zapłacić drożej. Starzec potrząsnął głową i odezwał się po chwili: — Żebym ja pana nie znał, tobym myślał, że pan robi zły interes; ale że ja pana znam, więc ja sobie myślę, co pan robi... dziwny interes. Nie tylko pan zakopuje w mury gotówkę i traci na tym z dziesięć procentów rocznie, ale jeszcze chce pan zapłacić trzydzieści tysięcy rubli więcej... Panie Wokulski — dodał biorąc go za rękę — nie zrób pan takie głupstwo. Ja pana proszę... Stary Szlangbaum pana prosi... — Wierz mi pan, że dobrze na tym wyjdę... Żyd nagle podniósł palec do czoła. Błysnęły mu oczy i zęby białe jak perły. — Ha! Ha!... — zaśmiał się. — Nu, jaki ja już stary jestem, żem od razu tego nie pomiarkował. Pan panu Łęckiemu da trzydzieści tysięcy rubli... a on panu ułatwi interes może na sto tysięcy rubli... Git!... Ja panu dam licytanta, co on za piętnaście rubelków podbije cenę domu. Bardzo porządny pan, katolik, tylko jemu nie można dawać wadium do ręki... Ja panu dam jeszcze jakie dystyngowane dame, co także za dziesięć rubelków będzie podbijać... Ja mogę dać jeszcze z parę Żydki, po pięć rubelków... Zrobi się taka licytacja, co pan może zapłacić za ten dom choćby sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy i nikt nie zmiarkuje, jaki jest interes... Wokulskiemu było trochę przykro. — W każdym razie sprawa zostaje między nami – rzekł. — Panie Wokulski — odparł Żyd uroczyście — ja myślę, że pan nie potrzebował to powiedzieć. Pański sekret to mój sekret. Pan ujął się za mój Henryczek, pan nie prześladuje Żydów... Pożegnali się i Wokulski wrócił do swego mieszkania. Tam zastał już Maruszewicza, z którym pojechał do rajtszuli obejrzeć kupioną klacz. Rajtszula składała się z dwu połączonych ze sobą budynków, tworzących jedną całość w formie szlify. W części okrągłej mieścił się maneż, w prostokątnej stajnie. W chwili gdy Wokulski z Maruszewiczem weszli tam, odbywała się lekcja konnej jazdy. Czterech panów i jedna dama jeździli, koń za koniem, wzdłuż ścian maneżu; na środku stał dyrektor zakładu, mężczyzna z miną wojskową, w granatowej kurtce, białych obcisłych spodniach i wysokich butach z ostrogami. Był to pan Miller; komenderował jeźdźcami pomagając sobie w tej czynności długim batem, którym od czasu do czasu podcinał źle manewrującego konia, przy czym krzywił się jeździec. Wokulski zauważył naprędce, że jeden z panów, który jeździł bez strzemion, trzymając prawą rękę za plecami, ma minę łobuza, że drugi z nich pragnie zająć na koniu stanowisko środkujące między szyją a zadem, a czwarty wygląda tak, jakby w każdej chwili usiłował zsiąść z konia i już do końca życia nie ćwiczyć się w ekwitacji. Tylko dama w amazonce jeździła śmiało i zręcznie, co Wokulskiemu nasunęło myśl, że na świecie nie ma dla kobiet pozycji ani niewygodnej, ani niebezpiecznej. Maruszewicz zapoznał swego towarzysza z dyrektorem. — Właśnie czekałem na panów i natychmiast służę. Panie Szulc!... Wbiegł pan Szulc, młody blondyn, odziany również w granatową kurtkę, lecz jeszcze wyższe buty i obciślejsze spodnie. Z wojskowym ukłonem wziął do ręki symbol dyrektorskiej władzy i zanim Wokulski opuścił maneż, przekonał się, że Szulc mimo młodego wieku energiczniej włada batem aniżeli sam dyrektor. Drugi bowiem pan aż syknął, a czwarty rozpoczął formalną kłótnię. — Pan — rzekł dyrektor do Wokulskiego — przyjmuje klacz barona ze wszelkimi przynależnościami: siodłami, derami i tam dalej?... — Naturalnie. — W takim razie mam u pana sześćdziesiąt rubli za stajnię, której pan Krzeszowski nie opłacił. — Trudna rada. Weszli do stajenki widnej jak pokój, nawet ozdobionej dywanami, niezbyt zresztą cennymi. Żłób był nowy i pełny, drabina toż samo, na podłodze leżała świeża słoma. Pomimo to bystre oko dyrektora dojrzało jakąś niestosowność, krzyknął bowiem: — Cóż to za porządek. panie Ksawery, do stu par diabłów!... Czy i w pańskiej sypialni konserwują się takie rzeczy? Drugi pomocnik dyrektora ukazał się tylko na chwilę. Spojrzał, zniknął i z korytarza zawołał: — Wojciech!... do stu tysięcy diabłów... Zaraz mi zrób porządek, bo ci to wszystko każę położyć na stole... — Szczepan!... cholero jakiś... — odezwał się trzeci głos za przepierzeniem. — Jak mi jeszcze raz, pieskie nasienie, tak stajnię zostawisz, to ci każę zbierać zębami... Jednocześnie rozległo się kilka tępych uderzeń, jakby ktoś pochwycił kogoś drugiego za głowę i uderzał nią o ścianę. Niebawem zaś przez okno stajni zobaczył Wokulski młodzieńca z metalowymi guzikami przy kurtce, który wybiegł na podwórze po miotłę i znalazłszy takową, mimochodem zwalił przez łeb gapiącego się Żydka. Jako przyrodnik, podziwiał Wokulski tę nową formę prawa zachowania siły, gdzie gniew dyrektora w tak szczególny sposób zawędrował aż do istoty znajdującej się poza rajtszulą. Tymczasem dyrektor kazał wyprowadzić klacz na korytarz. Było to piękne zwierzę na cienkich nóżkach, z małą główką i oczyma, z których przeglądał dowcip i rzewność. Klaczka w przechodzie zwróciła się do Wokulskiego wąchając go i chrapiąc, jakby w nim odgadła pana. — Już pana poznała — rzekł dyrektor. — Niech jej pan da cukru... Piękna klacz!... To mówiąc wydobył z kieszeni kawałek brudnej substancji, nieco zalatującej tytuniem. Wokulski podał to klaczy, która bez namysłu zjadła. — Zakładam się o pięćdziesiąt rubli, że wygra! — zawołał dyrektor. — Trzyma pan? — Owszem — odpowiedział Wokulski. — Wygra niezawodnie. Dam doskonałego dżokeja, a ten poprowadzi ją według mojej instrukcji. Ale gdyby została przy baronie Krzeszowskim, niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, przywlokłaby się trzecia do mety. Zresztą nawet nie trzymałbym jej na stajni... — Dyrektor jeszcze nie może uspokoić się — wtrącił ze słodkim uśmiechem Maruszewicz. — Uspokoić się!... — krzyknął dyrektor czerwieniejąc z gniewu. — No, niech pan Wokulski osądzi, czy mogę nadal utrzymywać stosunki z człowiekiem, który opowiadał, że ja sprzedałem w Lubelskie konia, co miał koler!... Takich rzeczy — wołał, coraz mocniej podnosząc głos — nie zapomina się, panie Maruszewicz. I gdyby hrabia nie załagodził afery, pan Krzeszowski miałby dziś kulę w udzie... Ja sprzedałem konia, co miał koler!... Żebym miał zapłacić od siebie sto rubli, klacz wygra... Żeby miała paść... Przekona się pan baron... Koń miał koler!... Ha! Ha! Ha!... — wybuchnął demonicznym śmiechem dyrektor. Po obejrzeniu klaczy panowie udali się do kancelarii, gdzie Wokulski uregulował należne rachunki przysięgając sobie nie mówić o żadnym koniu, że ma koler. Na pożegnanie zaś odezwał się: — Czy nie mógłbym, dyrektorze, wprowadzić tę klacz na wyścigi bezimiennie? — Zrobi się. — Ale... — O! niech pan będzie spokojny — odparł dyrektor ściskając go za rękę. — Dla dżentelmena dyskrecja jest pierwszą cnotą. Spodziewam się, że i pan Maruszewicz... — O!... — potwierdził Maruszewicz trzęsąc głową i ręką w taki sposób, że o tajemnicy pogrzebanej w jego piersiach nic można było wątpić. Wracając obok maneżu Wokulski znowu usłyszał trzaśnięcie batem, po którym czwarty pan znowu rozpoczął kłótnię z zastępcą dyrektora. — To jest niedelikatność, mój panie!... — krzyczał czwarty. — Odzienie mi popęka... — Wytrzyma — odparł flegmatycznie pan Szulc trzaskając batem w kierunku drugiego pana. Wokulski opuścił rajtszulę. Gdy, pożegnawszy się z Maruszewiczem, siadał w dorożkę, przyszła mu szczególna myśl do głowy: "Jeżeli ta klacz wygra, to panna Izabela pokocha mnie..." I nagle zawrócił się; jeszcze przed chwilą obojętne zwierzę stało mu się sympatycznym i interesującym. Wchodząc powtórnie do stajenki usłyszał znowu charakterystyczny łoskot głowy ludzkiej uderzanej o ścianę. Jakoż istotnie z sąsiedniego przedziału wybiegł mocno zarumieniony chłopak stajenny, Szczepan, z włosami ułożonymi w taki wicherek, jakby mu dopiero co wyjęto z nich rękę, a zaraz po nim ukazał się i furman, Wojciech, który ocierał o kurtkę nieco zatłuszczone palce. Wokulski dał starszemu trzy ruble, młodszemu rubla i obiecał im na przyszłość gratyfikacje, byle tylko klaczka nie miała krzywdy. — Będę jej, panie, doglądał lepiej niż własnej żony — odpowiedział Wojciech z niskim ukłonem. — Ale i stary jej nie skrzywdzi, owszem... Na wyścigu, panie, pójdzie kobyłka jak szkło... Wokulski wszedł do stajenki i z kwadrans przypatrywał się klaczy. Niepokoiły go jej delikatne nóżki i sam drżał na widok dreszczów przebiegających jej aksamitną skórę, myślał bowiem, że może zachorować. Potem objął ją za szyję, a gdy oparła mu na ramieniu główkę, całował ją i szeptał: — Gdybyś ty wiedziała, co od ciebie zależy!... gdybyś wiedziała... Odtąd po parę razy na dzień jeździł do maneżu, karmił klacz cukrem i pieścił się z nią. Czuł, że w jego realnym umyśle zaczyna kiełkować coś jakby przesąd. Uważał to za dobrą wróżbę, gdy klacz witała go wesoło, lecz gdy była smutna, niepokój poruszał mu serce. Już bowiem jadąc do maneżu mówił sobie: "Jeżeli zastanę ją wesołą, to mnie panna Izabela pokocha." Niekiedy budził się w nim rozsądek; wówczas opanowywał go gniew i pogarda dla samego siebie. "Cóż to — myślał — czy moje życie ma zależeć od kaprysu jednej kobiety?... Czy nie znajdę stu innych?... Alboż pani Meliton nie obiecywała, że mnie zapozna z trzema, z czterema równie pięknymi?... Raz, do licha, muszę się ocknąć!..." Ale zamiast ocknąć się, coraz głębiej zapadał w opętanie. Zdawało mu się w chwilach świadomości, że na ziemi jeszcze chyba istnieją czarodzieje i że jeden z nich rzucił na niego klątwę. Wtedy mówił z trwogą: "Ja nie jestem ten sam... Ja robię się jakimś innym człowiekiem... Zdaje mi się, że mi ktoś zamienił duszę!..." Chwilami znowu zabierał w nim głos przyrodnik i psycholog: "Oto — szeptał mu gdzieś w głębi mózgu — oto jak mści się natura za pogwałcenie jej praw. Za młodu lekceważyłeś serce, drwiłeś z miłości, sprzedałeś się na męża starej kobiecie, a teraz masz!... Przez długie lata oszczędzany kapitał uczuć zwraca ci się dziś z procentem..." ''Dobrze to — myślał — ale w takim razie powinienem zostać rozpustnikiem; dlaczegóż więc myślę o niej jednej?" "Licho wie — odpowiadał oponent. — Może właśnie ta kobieta najlepiej nadaje się do ciebie. Może naprawdę, jak mówi legenda, dusze wasze stanowiły kiedyś, przed wiekami, jedną całość..." "Więc i ona powinna by mnie kochać... — mówił Wokulski. A potem dodawał: — Jeżeli klacz wygra na wyścigach, będzie to znakiem, że mnie panna Izabela pokocha... Ach! stary głupcze, wariacie, do czego ty dochodzisz?..." Na parę dni przed wyścigami złożył mu w mieszkaniu wizytę hrabia—Anglik, z którym zaznajomił się podczas sesji u księcia. Po zwykłym powitaniu hrabia usiadł sztywnie na krześle i rzekł: — Z wizytą i z interesem — t e k!... Czy wolno?... — Służę hrabiemu. — Baron Krzeszowski — ciągnął hrabia — którego klacz nabył pan, zresztą najzupełniej prawidłowo — t e k — ośmiela się najuprzejmiej prosić pana o ustąpienie mu jej. Cena nie stanowi nic... Baron porobił duże zakłady... Proponuje tysiąc dwieście rubli... Wokulskiemu zrobiło się zimno; gdyby sprzedał klacz; panna Izabela mogłaby nim pogardzić. — A jeżeli i ja mam moje widoki na tę klacz, panie hrabio? Odparł. — W takim razie pan ma słuszne pierwszeństwo, tek — wycedził hrabia. — Zdecydował pan kwestię — rzekł Wokulski z ukłonem. — Czy tek?... Bardzo żałuję barona, ale pańskie prawa są lepsze. Wstał z krzesła jak automat na sprężynach pożegnawszy się dodał: — Kiedyż do rejenta, drogi panie, z naszą spółką?... Namyśliwszy się przystępuję z pięćdziesięcioma tysiącami rubli... Tek. — To już zależy od panów. — Bardzo pragnąłbym widzieć ten kraj kwitnącym i dlatego, panie Wokulski, posiada pan całą moją sympatię i szacunek, tek, bez względu na zmartwienie, jakie pan robi baronowi. Tek, był pewnym, że mu pan ustąpi konia... — Nie mogę. — Pojmuję pana — zakończył hrabia. — Szlachcic, choćby się odział w skórę przemysłowca, musi wyleźć z niej przy lada okazji. Pan zaś, proszę mi wybaczyć śmiałość, jesteś przede wszystkim szlachcicem, i to w angielskiej edycji, jakim każdy z nas być powinien. Mocno uścisnął mu rękę i wyszedł. Wokulski przyznawał w duszy, że ten oryginał, udający marionetkę, ma jednak dużo sympatycznych przymiotów. "Tak — szepnął — z tymi panami przyjemniej żyć aniżeli z kupcami. Oni są naprawdę ulepieni z innej gliny..." A potem dodał: "I dziwić się, że panna Izabela pogardza takim jak ja, wychowawszy się wśród takich jak oni... No, ale co oni robią na świecie i dla świata?... Szanują ludzi, którzy mogą dać piętnasty procent od ich kapitałów... To jeszcze nie zasługa." "Tam do licha! — mruknął strzelając z palców — a skąd oni wiedzą, że ja kupiłem klacz?... Bagatela!... przecież kupiłem ją od pani Krzeszowskiej za pośrednictwem Maruszewicza... Zresztą za często bywam w maneżu, wie o mnie cała służba... Eh! zaczynam już palić głupstwa, jestem nieostrożny... Nie podobał mi się ten Maruszewicz..." Lalka 12